


You're Not Useless

by CarcinoKattastic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Comforting, Feeling of Uslessness, Insecurities, Keith trying to help, Lance struggling with his anxiety, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoKattastic/pseuds/CarcinoKattastic
Summary: Keith notices that Lance disappears after they come back from a fight against the Galra and begins to worry. Both Pidge and Hunk say that this is a regular thing and that Lance always comes back fine after a few hours but this doesn't sit right with Keith at all. What will Keith do when he finds his friend curled up in a dark room crying his eyes out?





	

No one had seen Lance since they returned to the castle, he had gotten out of his lion and completely blanked everyone as he disappeared off to some unknown part of the castle. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Pidge said that Lance used to do this back at the Garrison as well, some days he would disappear for a few hours and come back as if nothing had gone wrong but this didn't sit right with Keith. The usually overconfident flirt that was Lance didn't seem like the kind of person to run off for a few hours without telling everyone his exact move, as he usually did. 

Keith checked every room he knew Lance might be. Kitchen: empty, bathrooms: all empty, his room: entry, the command center: empty, even the blue lion hanger was completely empty. He asked everyone if they knew where he was and even Hunk didn't know, again stating that Lance just did this sometimes but he always comes back okay.

The long white corridors of the castle began to give Keith a headache as each hall resulted in the same result. He sighed after what seemed like forever of searching, deciding to give up and question Lance about it later when he heard the faint sounds of sobbing coming from a side room no one really ever went in.

As the door slid open with a hiss Keith saw him, curled up in the corner of the room, tears running down his soft brown skin from red and puffy eyes. His nose was also red and sore from constantly rubbing at it. Keith took very slow and quiet steps into the room, concern filling his entire being.

“Lance?” He said in a gentle and soothing tone as he kneeled down in front of his crying friend.

Lance looked up and quickly hid his face, “Keith go away, I don’t want to see anyone.”

“Lance, what's wrong?” Keith responded, ignoring Lance’s wish as he gently touched his shoulder, “are you hurt?”

“It's nothing. Go away,” his responses were quick and dismissive of Keith’s concern as he pushed Keith away slightly.

Keith gave a small sigh and shifted himself so he was sitting next to Lance, “if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance curled up a little tighter, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket. Keith looked over at him and then looked at the door, not totally sure if he should start some kind of conversation to cheer Lance up.

“Um… Hunk fell out of his lion a little while ago, it was pretty funny… he landed on Pidge who was trying to help him, she's basically a pancake now…” he said, watching Lance at the corner of his eye for any sort of reaction, “and the mice stole Coran’s moustache tonic again… it's gone all frizzy but at least the mice are nice and soft…”

The taller boy didn't move much, only pulling himself in tighter.

“Shiro, he um almost kissed Pidge. He was helping her up after she almost died from a falling Hunk and he was like super close to doing it,” Keith continued, “and my lion he um almost stepped on me. I think he maybe wants an upgrade or something, I’m gonna talk to Pidge about it. Do you want me to ask her to look at Blue as well while I’m talking to her?”

“I’m sorry…” Lance whimpered, his tears still falling fast.

“For what?” Keith raised a brow, wrapping his arm around Lance’s shoulders, “did you mess with some of my stuff again?”

“I’m sorry I’m so useless to the team…”

He was taken aback slightly, never in a million years would he expect Lance ‘Confidence’ McClain to apologise for being useless.

“What? Where did you get that idea from?” Keith instinctively pulled Lance forward.

“Pidge is super smart, so is Hunk… Shiro is strong and you're an amazing pilot and fighter and I’m useless. I constantly make mistakes, I don't think things through… I don't deserve to be here,” Lance whimpered, lifting his head to look at Keith.

“Y’all must be insane to think that. You’re an awesome pilot and your smart, sure you mess up a little but who doesn't?” Keith frowned, looking back at Lance, “you’re an amazing shot and you are one of the foundations of this team. You’re the Blue Lion Paladin of Voltron, that means you're not useless.”

Lance bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Keith, giving a small smile, “you said ‘y’all’. That's funny.”

Keith chuckled and wrapped his other arm around him, “I mean it though, Lance. You shouldn’t compare yourself to the others, you aren't useless in any way shape or form and if anyone says otherwise sent them to me, I’ll kick their ass.”

Lance couldn't help but laugh as he nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck. He never realised how much he needed to hear those words and it meant all the more that it came from Keith.

The two sat there, wrapped up in each other's arms, for what felt like forever, just talking about anything and everything they could think of. Lance’s crying had stopped and his eyes began to return to normal.

“Hey Keith…”

“Yeah Lance?”

“Thank you, for not calling me useless.”

“You’re not useless and anyone who says so is an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did a sad. This is kind of an idea/head cannon I've had for a while where sometimes Lance's insecurities get the better of him and Keith comes to find him and tell him that he isn't useless and he is a valued member of the team. I actually got a little weepy as I wrote this because it does kind of his a little close to home for me from when I was going through similar feelings when I was in secondary school.   
> On that rather sad note I do hope everyone enjoys the sadness and that you all know that you're not useless and there is someone out there who will tell you so. <3


End file.
